Supermarket Sweep
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Remus enjoys working at the supermarket, and he can't deny that he enjoys the civilian drama that comes with the job. But he really, really hates having to deal with under-age buyers. Muggle!AU


\- Hogwarts Advent Calendar: For Liza (NeonDomino)

\- Year Long Scavenger Hunt: C-36 Write about best friends fighting

 **Pairings/Characters:** Sirius/Remus, James

 **Word Count:** 846

 **Notes:** Muggle!AU

* * *

Remus leaned forward on the checkout that he was managing, resting his face in his hands. He loved working at the supermarket, which wasn't the case for most of his fellow employees. Unlike them, who only got through each working day thinking of the cash at the end of it, Remus enjoyed coming into work to actually _work_. He liked people watching. He liked helping customers with their trivial questions and complications. Though he wouldn't admit it, he loved it when a bit of drama kicked off, such as someone attempting to steal a can of beans or a cabbage, meaning that the overweight security guard had to drop whatever he was eating and run after the robber. Most of all, he loved stacking the shelves. There was something quite peaceful about the early mornings in the supermarket, when the aisles were void of customers, and he could organise the produce in neat, symmetrical rows.

Naturally, he tried to avoid shelf-stacking when the supermarket was open to the public. Watching them destroy his hard work was quite irritating.

The only thing Remus hated about his job was having to work the tills. He didn't like sitting about all day, and scanning item after item was mind-numbingly boring. Although plenty of people came through for him to observe, he found himself more annoyed with them than anything. If he wasn't having to convince a customer that yes, their receipt _was_ showing the correct prices, it was the influx of underage drinkers.

Remus was only seventeen himself, so he usually had a good eye for people who were the same age as him, or younger. That was the reason his boss was so eager to get him to work the tills, as the older generation were too easily manipulated by teenagers, and most of the time they couldn't believe that a teenager could actually pass as an adult.

Asking for an I.D was embarrassing, especially when the person in question was usually well over the legal age. As Remus heard the bell ring to signal that a new customer had walked in, he rubbed his temples. It was a pair of boys who didn't look much older than Remus.

They were laughing, joking, shoving each other around—all the while heading straight for the alcohol aisle. Remus mentally ticked off their errors as he watched them. Coming into the shop while it was pretty much empty, check. Shiftily looking around to make sure no one was watching them, check. Not buying anything non-alcoholic to blend their shopping out, check. He plastered a smile onto his face as the two boys headed to the counter, and sat up straight.

They were both tall and pale with dark hair and eyes, but Remus's eyes lingered on the cockier boy. He wore a leather jacket and stonewash jeans, and his hair was long and thick. The second boy had short, scruffy hair, round spectacles, and was grinning widely as he placed two bottles on the counter; Captain Morgan and Jack Daniels.

"Just these, thanks," Spectacles said hastily, flipping open a battered, suede wallet to reach for some cash.

"Yeah, I'm going to need some I.D."

They paused for a moment and glanced at each other, before Leather Jacket smirked and patted his pocket. "You have my word that I'm old enough to buy this."

"I need something a bit more than that," Remus replied. "I'm sorry; no I.D, no sale." He reached for the bottles before either of the boys could, and tucked them away under the counter.

"I knew this would happen," snapped Spectacles, and he shoved his friend roughly. "How embarrassing—everyone's staring at us!" he gestured wildly around the empty shop.

Leather Jacket regained his composure after the rough shove, and punched Spectacles in the arm, scowling. "This was _your_ idea!"

"Yeah, for you to go in on your own! Everyone knows you look older than me!"

"Actually," Remus interrupted meekly. "I would say that you're both about seventeen."

They ceased arguing, blinking at Remus for a few seconds. Then, Leather Jacket leaned over the counter, giving Remus a sultry, hooded gaze. "Look, love," he murmured, his voice silky. "You sell us one bottle, and I'll make it worth your while later. How about I take you for a drink tonight?"

He was rewarded by another hard shove from Spectacles, causing him to fall into Remus, their foreheads bashing together roughly. Remus pushed his chair back from the counter and rubbed his head, feeling a little dazed.

"You're such a slag!" Spectacles snapped, but there was the ghost of a snigger to his voice. "Look, you're making things worse. Let's just leave, already."

"I think that would be best," Remus said warily, still rubbing his forehead. Spectacles began to push his friend out of the supermarket, but Leather Jacket turned around, still staring at Remus.

"My offer still stands," he shouted, smirking. "You; me; The Hopping Pot. Tonight at seven."

Feeling his face burn, Remus was almost glad when the doors swung closed behind them. _Almost._


End file.
